


Last Man Standing

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: ....underrated in regards to me because I never write him-, Character Death, Gen, Knives, Marvin is so Underrated, Stabbing, Stabby-Stabby Happens, another part of my collab with D-Gang on Quotev that I thought I'd share, i guess?, not gonna lie, this is basically goretober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "He was the last thing standing between Jack and Anti."





	Last Man Standing

**Author's Note:**

> this is... yeah, this is basically Goretober. Like, this is exactly something I would've written for last years challenge...
> 
> _good thing it's almost that time of year again, because I'm hankering for some shorty gorey stories-_

He was the last one left. 

_…He was the last one left._

……

Schneep was the first to go. After all, he was the _favorite_, as if his accented pleas and hoarse screams were somehow more enticing than the other egos. Jameson followed soon after, taking a blow for Chase, who had stupidly run at the demon as soon as the dapper ego’s cold body had hit the floor. 

And then… well, Jackie had always been the strongest of the group, so it was no surprise that he lasted as long as he had...

What was surprising was that he had _lost. _

Which left only Marvin the Magnificent, cape torn from his shoulder, cat mask pushed up to rest on his forehead, numbly staring down Antisepticeye.

He had tried… no, he had _done _everything in his power to stop Anti. He had used all of his energy, cast all of of his spells, had exhausted himself in using every drop of magic in his veins to keep him away from his creator, his friends, his family. And now… well, he didn’t even have enough energy to do a c_ard trick_.

And so, he could only watch as Anti dropped Jackieboy Man’s body to the ground with a sickening thud, barely able to keep himself standing. His vision swam, and his knees were about two seconds away from buckling, but he forced himself to stay upright as the demented ego turned sickening green eyes towards him. 

_He was the last thing standing in between Anti and Jack._

“You… you aren’t… you _can’t_,” Marvin tried to say, but the words stuck in his throat. He was trying, _he was trying so goddamn hard_ _to be strong_, but it was so hard when all of the unseeing eyes of your family were staring at you, mouths open in silent screams, hearts never to beat again as dark blood soaked in puddles on the floor.

And then, like a puppet with its strings suddenly cut, Marvin fell to the ground, barely able to catch himself on his knees. His eyes burned with unshed tears, and he balled his hands into fists. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t do it. _He couldn’t do it, could he? _He was too _weak_, wasn’t he?

“I… I never stood a chance, did I?” Marvin’s voice came out like a whisper, voice cracking halfway through the sentence.

Anti’s smile grew even wider.

“O̶̧̞̟̫̣̪̯̞̐̐̾͐́̌͐̊͢͞h̵̝̟͕̰̩̹͇̰̭͆̉̊̂͒͜͡,̡̱͙͇̳̈́͒̊͊̚ͅ M̧̖̦̘̦̻̮̪͚͓̿̉̂̑̉ā̶̪̱̬̪̳͖͗͊͐͒̽̏͘̕͟͢r̢̝̳͊̽̍̐̋͐̚̕͜͢͝v̬̟̬̰̹̥̔͋̉̓̐̂͑̿̕͢ͅ.̴̛͈̙̟̣͙̓̃̇͐̾̀͟͞͠.̵̨̪͉̖͖̃̌̒̈́͗̋̚͟͟͠.̖̹͓͕͑̂̈́̔͒̀͜ T̶͍͈̙̝̮̭̩͔̹̋̋͛̾̔̃̕͞h̷̡̰̹̙̭͖͖͒̈́͑̅͘̚͢͢ą̧̛̫͈͈̒̄̓͒̆͒̓́͘͜͜ͅͅt̢̡̟͙̣̰̖͊̌̿̐̐͗̾ͅ'̡͚͚͖̦̞̼͚̥̅̉͆͊͗͊̍͐̄͝s̴̱̹̺̯̻̩̞͉͔̀̓̐̌̉͒͠͞͡ t̪͔̟͂̑͒̈́͂͢͜ĥ̶̯͉͇͉̹͍̜̯̯̾̏̍͗̑͂̎͠e̢̲̫̘̦̻̫̣̖̋͂͊̚̕͘͢͞ s̴̡͎̣̺̼͉̿̍͋̾̏ͅa̛͎͇̬̹̝͑̈́̅̋̍̽͛̽͘ḑ̵̻̩̝͈̏͋̏̈́̎͐̆͂̚͡ p̢̛̙̱̯̜̙̹͛͒͑̈̽̆̔̓a̶̪̖̭͎̙͓̅͋͗͛̇ͅr̛͙̱͇̭͚̘̼͚̬͈̓̃͆̍͡͞t̨̖̱͕͉̙͚̏͒͋͘͠…”

And in a flash, Anti’s glitching frame appeared right in front of him, cold hand wrapped tightly around his neck, knife burying itself between the magician’s ribs with a sickening squelch of flesh on metal. Choking, Marvin managed to grab the other’s wrist, tugging weakly as his vision began to grow darker. He could _feel _his life dripping out of him, could feel the warm rivulets of blood trail down his stomach as Anti laughed maniacally, twisting the blade even deeper into his body. Tightening his grip on the other's throat, he brought the other so he could whisper in his ear, horrific smile never leaving his face. 

_“Ÿ̶̨̲̣̥̰̥̮̱́̈͑̂̏͟͞ǫ̵̙̩̲̟̫͍̖͐́̔̽́̂̾̃͢u̡͕̯̜̖̩͌͆̇̇̍̌͂̕͢ͅͅ ḑ̴̨͓̺̼̲̗̺̯̏̽͋͆͗ḭ͙̟̘̞̮̞͚̾͋̌́̊̽̔̓͞͞d̙̗̠̱͎̜̯̈́̇̌̒͘ͅ o̴̧̯̤̟̦̝̿͑̇̿̊̑̄̀̕͞ͅņ̵̗̘͕͚̗̣͈͓̻͆̃̈́͋͌͞͝c̡̗̱̬̖̗̗͉͖̊̏̓̋̄̏e̢̠̮̙̞̲̙̞̪̾̋̈̉̉̓̅͐”_


End file.
